The Story of Spencer and Me
by mindluver
Summary: Morgan's had hidden feelings for Reid for a long time. When another guy starts to show interest in Dr. Reid, Derek doesn't like it for many reasons. He watches as certain events lead him to believe the man's completely wrong for the good doctor. When Reid disappears, how can he convince Garcia it's more than jealousy and enlist her help? Slash/AU/language/adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: How-do! I love Hotch/Reid stories, as you might know, but I started reading some Morgan/Reid stuff and came up with this one. I hope you'll provide some feedback since the pairing is new to me. I don't own Criminal Minds, nor do I infringe. We're off…_

…

Chapter One

…

Derek Morgan was sitting in his office working through the budget projections for the next year, wishing he was doing anything else. Hotch was back as Unit Chief, and Morgan had agreed to split the paperwork with him so the Unit Chief could get more time at home with Jack after the internal affairs inquiry cleared the team of mishandling the Foyet case. In reality, it wasn't so much a hearing as an excuse for Strauss to perform a witch hunt, but the team persevered.

Morgan needed to stretch his legs, so he walked down the hall with his coffee cup to get a little more fuel so he could finish the budget report to leave it for Hotch's review the next morning. He walked to the catwalk around the bullpen, seeing the lights in the room were off except for the green, reading lamp on Reid's desk.

Morgan saw the break room lights were on and decided to get one more cup of coffee. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see Reid sitting across from one of the interns or new hire's from another unit. The guy was new to the Bureau. That was all Morgan remembered.

Both men were concentrating on a very rudimentary chess set Morgan knew Spencer kept in his desk drawer, and Pretty Boy appeared to be staring at the younger man…though not much younger than Reid, himself…while the guy contemplated a move.

"You don't have it, Lucas," Reid told the kid with a sexy smirk Morgan had never seen.

The young man, who was pretty handsome as far as Morgan could see in the dim light, looked up with a cocky grin. "If I have it, what's my reward, Dr. Reid?" Morgan could hear the innuendo in the younger man's voice, so he stayed hidden to see how Reid handled it.

After a minute, Morgan saw the doctor look up and smile. "If you have it, I'll agree to go dancing with you on Saturday night. If you don't have it, you have to go with me to the lecture at The Smithsonian on Sunday afternoon," Reid demanded and then smiled again, "…and you have to let me take you to brunch before, my treat."

If Morgan didn't know better, he'd swear he just heard Reid setting up a date with the guy. He wished to hell he could remember who the kid was, but when the guy was being introduced, Morgan was busy watching Spencer fidget around the new hires. Morgan remembered thinking the doctor's body language was unusual at the time, and he made a mental note to question his friend later.

As Derek stood in the kitchen area of the breakroom watching Reid, a man he'd known for many years, Morgan thought it was as if the _young_ man were trying to seduce the _younger_ man, Lucas. _It couldn't be, could it?_ Morgan thought. Was he witnessing Spencer Reid actually showing attraction for the guy?

Morgan had pondered Reid's sexuality for a while, nearly as much as he'd pondered his own. He played the ladies' man when he was out with the group, but truth be told most of the women he'd slept with were a means of release…which didn't always happen…and he didn't call them again. Once and done. It wasn't gentlemanly, but it was what people seemed to expect from him, and far be it for him to disappoint those who felt his sex life was their business.

He'd also spent a lot of his down time surveying the men around him, always weighing whether he thought he could take the guy to bed or not. He'd been doing it since his days back in the high school locker room after football practice. It evolved into experimentation in college that never went beyond mutual hand or blowjobs with his roommate. Unfortunately, after college, they never spoke again.

Morgan always wondered if his history with Carl Buford came into play, but when those thoughts would surface, Derek would beat them down and move on with his life. He knew he was gay before Carl Buford ever fucked up his life, but he was sure the few people who knew about it would likely peg it on his past-abuse.

His mother hounded him regarding when he was going to settle down and give her grandchildren. He was nearly forty. It was the same question he asked himself when he made a date with a woman to whom he was remotely attracted. It always started off so well, but after he took off the condom, all interest faded.

Of course, as he stood watching and waiting for Lucas What's-His-Name to make his move, Morgan wasn't sure how to gage the whirring in his ears and the pounding in his chest. His breaths had picked up as well, and it was totally unsettling.

He watched the guy make a move and Spencer's giggle drew his eyes up from the board to see the two of them looking into each other's eyes. "Check," Lucas stated quietly with a killer smile on his face.

As Spencer lifted his hand, Lucas grabbed it and held it aloft. Morgan watched Reid look up and smile. "How about this compromise before you bury me? If you checkmate, we do both. You go dancing with me Saturday night, and I go with you for brunch and a lecture on Epigenetics. If you don't check mate, I'll leave you alone. I've only been chasing after you for a month, Spencer."

When Morgan saw the sly smile on Reid's face, the bottom fell out of his gut. " _Checkmate!"_

Instead of making his presence known, Morgan snuck out the side exit of the break room, went to his office to e-mail the report to Hotch before printing out a hard copy, slipping it into a folder, and sliding it under Hotch's door for the morning.

He took the stairs out of the building so as to avoid the bullpen, and once he reached his vehicle, he drove home with his thoughts scattered. He wasn't sure how to feel, having witnessed Reid interacting with young Lucas. As he thought about it, he knew it was something he needed to consider, but first, he needed more information. He knew where to get it, as well.

The next morning, Morgan stopped at a bakery on his way to the office and picked up a pumpkin cupcake with cream cheese frosting. Garcia was working out and getting herself healthy, he knew because he'd helped her design a fitness routine that worked for her, and he'd also been teaching her self-defense.

If Penelope Garcia hadn't become like a sister to him in all the years the two of them had worked together…and if he was attracted to women in the first place…he'd have gone for her. Her personality and unconditional love for those she perceived as her family would have been the most appealing attribute to him, but her lack of an appendage he'd become fond of over time led the two into friendly territory. Instead of becoming lovers, the two had become best friends. That's why he knew he could count on his baby girl to help him out.

Morgan knocked on the door and waited to be invited inside. It was the middle of October, and he knew how much Garcia loved the fall, so the cupcake would make her smile. Years past, he'd have brought pumpkin cheesecake, but with Garcia's healthier lifestyle, he knew the cupcake would be a great substitute. " _Entre'_ ," he heard from inside.

Derek walked into the room and closed the door, happy to see Penelope with a bright smile on her face. She had pumpkins and Halloween decorations spread around her space, and she was dressed in a sexy dress with tiny candy corns that looked like polka-dots on a black background. She looked amazing.

"Baby girl, you look damn good. I brought you a treat. It's not lo-cal, but a little treat every now and again is good for the soul," he told her as he handed her an orange box tied with a black ribbon. She hugged him and set the box aside, taking her seat.

"This is very sweet, my Mocha Latte, but why are you bringing me treats," she opened the box and pointed it toward him, "…with a marzipan jack-o-lantern? You want something, Derek, so spill it," she demanded.

"Pull up footage from the break room last night at eight o'clock. I want to know who that guy is with Reid," he told her.

She smirked, he noticed, before she schooled her features. "Why, pray tell?"

"I don't know who he is, and you know how Reid doesn't have the best ability to judge someone's character. I think the kid's an intern, and I think he's trying to coerce Reid into giving him a recommendation for permanent placement. I don't want the kid to get in over his head," Morgan explained.

"By _kid_ , I'm assuming you mean the _intern_ , if indeed he's an intern, because Reid just turned twenty-nine, and I'd never consider someone that age was a kid, Morgan. I'm thirty-one. Do you see me as a kid?" she appeared to challenge.

Morgan laughed, trying to fend off the feeling of frustration. "No, Mama, I'd never see you as a kid. You know how naïve Reid can be. I just don't want him to get duped. You wouldn't either," Morgan offered.

Garcia laughed and turned to her computer. Her fingers flew over the keys, and after a minute, she crooked her finger at Morgan. "Come take a look, Sex God. Is this the guy?"

Morgan walked over to the monitors and saw the guy sitting there. He was about six-three, two-ten, at least. He had blonde hair, cut short, and he was clean shaven. He looked like Mr. All-American Dreamboat as Morgan observed the two of them playing chess without sound.

"That's him. No sound?" he asked.

She laughed. "We use the cameras for security, Morgan. We're not spying on our employees. The guy with 187 is…" she taunted as she punched keys on her computer. "Uh, Lucas Wayne Cook. Oh, he's an attorney who's here on loan from Justice for a year. He's twenty-six. He graduated from Georgetown Law at the ripe-old age of twenty-one. I can see the draw for Jr. G-man," she stated.

Morgan walked up behind her and reviewed the man's CV. The guy, much like Reid, had a very high IQ and had gone through his schooling in record time. He had a master's degree in Criminology at the age of eighteen. He'd graduated Georgetown Law with a specialty in Constitutional Law and was recruited by the Justice Department after graduation, much like Spencer and the Bureau.

Hell, for all Morgan knew, the Bureau could have paired them up for Spencer to be a mentor to the kid while he was on staff, but when Morgan observed his slick behavior, he knew Lucas Cook had traits Spencer didn't possess. Cook knew how to work the system. He was in it for himself. Reid was nothing like him.

"Thanks, Garcia. You know I love ya," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. He hurried out of the room and down the hallway to his office. He pulled up his training schedule for the month to see Lucas Cook would be in his classes starting on Monday afternoon, provided they didn't have a case. All he had to do was make sure Spencer wasn't able to meet the guy over the weekend. Once he had Cook in his clutches, he'd make sure the guy didn't fuck with his Pretty Boy.

...

 _E/N: I hope to hear from you. This story is finished, so it will be posted to completion. Thank you for reading! ML_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello! Happy Friday! Thank you for reading and for leaving me some comments. I truly appreciate it. I don't own Criminal Minds, nor do I infringe. Enjoy…_

…

Chapter Two

…

"So, why did you want to have lunch? You usually go with Garcia," Reid stated as the two men stood in the line at the Bureau cafeteria. Morgan wanted to go _out_ for lunch, but Reid insisted he was working on a project and couldn't spare the extra time to leave the property.

"I like us to touch base on the regular, Reid. You're damn paranoid," he teased as he made a salad while the two worked through the line.

"What are you getting?" Morgan asked his friend.

"The Chow Mein. I've been thinking about Thai food, but I've been too busy to go to a good place to get some. Chow Mein is the best substitute they have," Reid answered.

"Dude, seriously? Don't do that to yourself. We can get Thai tonight from that place you like in my neighborhood. We'll run by and let out Clooney, and then get dinner. We can catch up," Morgan suggested as lightheartedly as possible.

Reid took the plate the lunch lady offered and looked at Morgan. "I'd like to, but I have plans tonight. Maybe next weekend? I love that place near you. Clooney? How is my buddy?" Reid asked with a smile.

Morgan remembered the first time he'd invited Reid to play poker with some buddies of his from the various agencies of law enforcement in the area with whom he'd made friends over the years. When his friends saw Reid walk into the house, they all laughed and bumped fists. All Morgan had said was he was bringing a lamb to the slaughter. When Reid showed up with a steak cooked rare, Morgan didn't think much of his odd behavior. He'd grown used to odd behaviors from the beautiful, odd man over time.

" _Pretty Boy, what's in the carry out container?" he'd asked._

 _Reid smiled. "I don't want your dog to attack me, so I thought I'd make the preemptive strike of making friends with him immediately. If the phrase, 'don't bite the hand that feeds' holds any truth, I want to make sure he likes me."_

 _Morgan laughed. "Yeah, okay. Go make friends. What can I get you to drink?" he asked as he held up a bottle of beer._

 _Reid reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of 'Hennessey'. "Two fingers, neat, please."_

 _It surprised Morgan, but it made him smile just the same. Reid seemed very sure of himself, and Morgan found that confidence very attractive. Hell, he found the babbling, nervous clumsy man attractive as well, so basically, he just found everything about Reid attractive._

 _He watched the doctor open the plastic container with the steak and cut it into thick chunks. He tore off the lid of the container and looked at Morgan. "Where's the canine?"_

 _Morgan went to the back door and opened it, laughing when Clooney, a ninety-five pound boxer mix bound into the kitchen, nose in the air. He saw Reid kneel in the kitchen and offer his hand for the dog to sniff. When Clooney licked his hand, Reid reached up to the counter and brought down the plastic container. As the dog dug in, Reid stayed near him and looked down at the floor. Once the steak was gone, Reid pet the dog and rose from his knees._

" _So, what was that all about?" Morgan asked, completely puzzled by the younger man's actions._

" _We're friends now, right boy?" Reid then looked at Clooney and scratched his head. When the dog nuzzled into his hand, Spencer laughed before he left the room and greeted Morgan's buddies. "Who's ready for cards?"_

 _An hour later, Morgan wasn't sure what had happened. His friend, Sam, who worked for the Park Police, walked into the kitchen to help Derek bring snacks and beer for everyone. "Who the fuck is that guy?" Sam asked with a bite in his voice._

 _Derek knew why. It was a friendly game. Mostly, they lost a little and made it up the next game. Reid, however, was cleaning them out. "I'm not sure, Sam. He's just a fucking kid, I swear. I mean, he's a total nerd from work. I had no idea he even knew how to play Hold-Em. I never asked him if he'd played before," Morgan explained to his friend._

 _A few hours later, the card game was breaking up early. Reid was counting his money as the others were giving Morgan the stink-eye. Finally, Morgan had enough. "Okay, Reid. How the fuck did you clean us out? There must be at least a grand there," he snapped, embarrassed by the turn of events._

" _Nine-hundred, seventy-eight, to be exact," Reid told him as he rolled the money and put it in his pocket._

 _Morgan's friend, Stan, raised his hand. "I won the first pot of twenty-bucks."_

 _Reid smiled. "That's right. Congratulations, Stan."_

 _Morgan popped the genius on the back of the head. "What the hell happened, Reid? My friends aren't happy with me."_

 _Spencer pulled the money out of his pocket and placed it on the table, dividing it into stacks according to exactly how much each man had lost, with the exception of the first pot. "I believe I played you all, and I won't take your money. I played professional poker during my college years, and it was unfair of me not to disclose my prior experience."_

" _You're shitting me," Morgan challenged._

 _As he handed back everyone's money, he explained things to Morgan. "I started my college career at the age of fourteen, Morgan. I had several scholarships, but as time went on, I wanted to pursue other areas of study and I didn't want to take money away from someone who also deserved to get an education, so I took up poker as a hobby and turned down the scholarship offers._

" _I grew up in Vegas, remember? I got a fake ID and began making the rounds at the casinos. I made enough money to pay my way through schools and support my mother after she had to stop teaching."_

 _Reid then turned to the men at the table. "I should have disclosed my prior professional status when I arrived, but Agent Morgan seems to think I'm some naïve bumpkin. I just wanted to teach him a lesson."_

 _As he headed for the door, Morgan stopped him. "Why'd you bring a steak for Clooney and sit with him while he ate?"_

" _I know you feed him dry dog food, but I offered him something better. He sees you as his pack leader, but I think I established myself as a non-threatening member of his pack. If you or your friends decided to order him to attack me, he wouldn't do so because I'm not a threat to the order. I gave up my food for him. It shows him I respect his beta position in the pack," Reid stated before he walked out, leaving SSA Derek Morgan blown away. If he was honest, that was the first night he masturbated to the thoughts of kissing, fucking, and eventually, loving Spencer Reid._

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, I think you've cast some sort of voodoo spell on Clooney. What's on your agenda tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Nope! You'll make fun of me, and I need all the confidence I can get," Reid told him.

"I won't make fun of you. Tell me. Maybe I can help, Reid," he offered.

He saw the doctor take a breath and close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Derek saw nerves and vulnerability in those golden-brown eyes. He wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him, but Reid would react badly. "Tell me, Spencer," Morgan urged.

After a loud sigh of exasperation, Reid looked him in the eyes. "Fine, I'm going home to learn how to dance. I'm not hoping for Broadway moves, but I've never danced with anyone, and I have a date tomorrow night. I just don't want to embarrass myself," Reid admitted.

Morgan wanted to push him on the 'date' aspect, but he decided to take things slower and simpler. "Spence, we've been out dancin' together more than once. You do okay."

He saw Reid's cheeks flush, so he held his question and his breath. Spencer leaned forward at the table they'd taken and took a sip of his iced coffee. "I'm going to a gay club, Morgan. I've never been, but I met someone. He's great, and I want to be able to make a decent showing."

Morgan swallowed his bite of salad and considered the situation. If he attacked the potential boyfriend outright, it would only send Spencer running into the man's arms because Morgan had never shown any romantic interest in Reid in the past. That wasn't the best course of action if he had any hope of ever getting beyond friendship with Spencer Reid.

The best option was to be subtle, so Morgan smiled at his friend as he placed his fork in his salad bowl. "Okay, you know I know how to dance. How about you come over to my house and I'll work with you so you don't embarrass yourself? We can get carry out the Thai or get a pizza."

He saw Reid was surprised. "You're not going to tease me about going to a gay club? Are you sick?"

"Aw, now, Sweet Pea, you're too damn pretty not to be noticed by _everybody._ I don't care if you settled on girls or boys. I can teach you to dance, especially club dance. It's a whole different animal than just dancin' in your livin' room like you don't care…though, I'd pay to see that," Morgan laughed.

He saw the doubt in Reid's eyes, so he had to make sure the gorgeous man knew it wasn't a trick. "Look, kid, I've been to gay clubs. We should sit down and talk sometime. So? Tonight?"

He saw Reid clear his throat. "I suck, Morgan."

Morgan raised an eyebrow and decided it was too good to pass up. "Do ya swallow?"

When Reid's face flushed, Morgan laughed. "Meet me at six in the bullpen. Don't go read shit on the internet because it's not gonna help you at all. You've come to the right place."

As Morgan dumped his mostly uneaten salad in the trash can, he was formulating a plan. He had to make his move on Spencer before Lucas Cook muddied the water. It wasn't a competition…really. It was something Derek had ignored because he just felt like Reid would always be there for him, and now that someone else was coming to claim Reid? Derek had to stop the guy. Spencer was the prize, and he was meant for Morgan.

…

 _E/N: So, a little insight into 'this' Dr. Reid and 'this' Derek Morgan. I loved this chapter, and I love the next one as well. They were great fun to write. Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear from you. ML_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your interest in the story. I don't own Criminal Minds, Janet Jackson, or Sam Smith. I do own this story and Reid's dancing! Please, enjoy._

…

Chapter Three

…

When Morgan pulled into his driveway, he turned to is right to see Reid looking worried. "Um, where's this?"

It was then Derek remembered he'd moved since the last time Reid had been at his place. None of Morgan's friends wanted Reid to play cards again because, even though he'd returned their money, they didn't trust him because he had the power to clean them out if he wished. They weren't ready to lose their money again, especially to a skinny, white nerdy kid, ten-years their junior.

Morgan turned off his truck while staring at Reid. "Do you seriously not trust me enough to believe I'm not going to do anything to bring you harm?"

Reid glanced down at the floorboard, but held tightly to his messenger bag. "I'm sorry, Morgan, but like you, I have trust issues. One only has to be shoved in a locker or tied naked to a goal post once before one becomes skeptical."

At Reid's confession, Morgan nearly swallowed his tongue. He'd presumed the younger man had encountered a bully or two over the years based on his reaction on certain cases, but Reid had never 'fessed up about his treatment when he was young…er. It made Derek heartsick.

"Okay, I hope someday you'll trust me enough to tell me those stories, but let me explain a couple of things. I was bullied as well, Spencer. I was a scrawny kid who was lucky enough to hit a growth spurt, but before that? I was gettin' a swirly every damn time the assistant coach left the fuckin' locker room.

"Regarding this place? It's the newest house I bought and I just moved in mid-August. I'm doing a lot of work on it, and I'd like to get your input. You're my demographic in terms of a potential buyer. It's not that bad, really. It just needs a little TLC and some updating I hope you might help me figure out. I'd never, _ever_ , do anything to bring you harm, Spencer. You mean too damn much to me," Derek reiterated.

When Reid nodded and opened the door to get out of the truck, Morgan did the same. They both walked up to the front door, and after Morgan opened it, he saw Reid smile. It was a federalist home in need of a lot of love, and Morgan had begun the easy work.

"This is amazing, Derek. These are oak floors, right?" Reid asked as he knelt down and brushed his hand over the floor in the entry Derek had been sanding for the past week.

It had been covered by tile and linoleum during the twentieth century. The house was from the mid-1800s, and it had been kept in a family for generations until its owners took out a mortgage on the property to fund a business venture that ended up bankrupting the family. When it went into foreclosure, Morgan's realtor had called him, and he'd picked it up for a steal. It was in Old Town Alexandria, but it was worth the drive to Quantico.

"Damn, they look great," Reid told him as he swept his hand over the bare wood.

"I'm going to stain and wax them as soon as the damn rain stops. I got a lot of work done, but living in a remodel isn't easy. So, if you were looking to buy a home in the area, what would you look for, Dr. Reid?"

Morgan placed his hand on the small of Reid's back and guided him deeper into the house. Most of it was a mess, but it was on its way to being something great. Morgan was sure Reid could see it. "Um, okay. Are you looking to return it to its original vision, or update it to have modern conveniences?"

As Morgan watched Reid move around the first floor of his newest home, he took a deep breath. "I want to combine it. I want to keep the historical features, but also have some more modern aspects. I'm not gonna rip out the bathrooms and settle with chamber pots or anything. I want new appliances built in so they don't distract from the historic charm," Morgan offered honestly.

"So, modern conveniences while maintaining the old Federalist charm? I get it, Morgan. It can work. I'd be very careful with the woodworking and the stained glass windows I saw from outside. I can do some research regarding the original state it would have been during its glory. In the time this home was built, it was likely a mid-level merchant's home.

"He wouldn't have had the money to afford to have the wood treated, so he might have simply whitewashed it to give it a clean look. The house is likely one-thousand square feet, so someone along the way doubled the size of it. I'm guessing, without researching anything, there were likely children in the home because of the placement of the common rooms on the first floor.

It's likely the owner might have owned a business at the harbor here in Alexandria. He wasn't working on the docks. He probably owned or maybe managed a shipping company," Reid enlightened.

Morgan laughed. "You can't help yourself. Put it aside. We'll talk about my house another time. Right now, we're gonna teach you to dance," Morgan ordered.

The two men settle into the makeshift living room where Morgan turned on some dance music. It was Janet Jackson, and she'd never let him down in the past.

 **All my girls at the party  
Look at that body  
Shakin' that thing  
Like I never did see  
Got a nice package alright  
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight  
**( _All for You,_ Janet Jackson, 2001)

"Is this the typical club mix? I made a CD with music entitled 'club mix' I found on-line which might be more appropriate," Reid told Morgan, offering up a jewel case. Morgan took the jewel case from the man with a smile, and then abruptly tossed it on the couch.

Apparently, getting the doctor to move his hips wasn't going to be as easy as Morgan thought. "Do you feel the beat?" Morgan asked.

"By the beat, do you mean the _bass line_? Did you know that the bass line refers to riffs and chords that are meant to…" Reid began.

Morgan grabbed the remote and changed the music to a slower, sexier beat, cutting Reid off mid-sentence. "Okay, you're at a gay club, and they play a lot of loud, techno shit which I hate. They might go old-school disco with some of the divas like Diana Ross or Gloria Gaynor. Even Whitney, but if you want romance, you wanna find yourself some Janet. The woman can sing a song," Morgan stated before he changed the music to " _I Get So Lonely_."

"This seems to have a slower beat, Morgan. I'm not at all sure how to dance to something this slow," Reid complained. It was exactly what Derek Morgan wanted to hear.

"Okay, are you the aggressor in the relationship or is it whoever decided a good first date was to go to a gay club? That's a really shitty first date, by the way? Clubs are loud and how are you ever going to get to know each other?" Morgan pressed gently.

He saw Reid think about it. "I didn't consider that. Actually, the first date was his suggestion. I wanted to take him to brunch and then to a lecture on…well, you wouldn't care."

Morgan took a deep breath, once again. "Look, Spencer, are you interested in this guy, or are you just playing around? Ya know, are you lookin' for a fuck buddy or trying to find your solid?"

"My _solid?"_

"Are you looking for boyfriend material?" Morgan asked.

He saw Reid take a deep breath. "I suppose I am. I don't like being alone, really. I've been alone for a long time, and I think I'd like to see how it feels to know I have a home _with_ someone. Lucas has a stable job at Justice. He'll be at the Bureau for about a year, then he'll go back to Justice. We've discussed the travel involved with my job, and he was kind enough to take care of my cat when we were in Tennessee two-weeks ago. We've been getting to know each other over the last month or so, and we have things in common. It's only recently we've been moving things into something more than just friends."

Derek was surprised by that information because he had no idea Spencer had been casually seeing the guy. He couldn't hold his tongue. "Have you fucked the guy? If you have, you don't have to worry about dancing."

He saw Reid bristle, and it gave him small comfort. "I haven't fucked him, as you so crudely put it. We've been spending time, Morgan, you fucking jerk. I don't jump into bed with people like you do. I'm a little more discriminating."

All Morgan could say was, "Good."

He went to the kitchen and poured Reid two fingers of Hennessey, neat. He poured himself two fingers of Chivas, neat as well. He walked into the living room and handed Reid the drink. "Drink that and calm your ass down. I'm not bein' a prick. I'm just statin' a few facts, Pretty Boy. You're easy prey in the gay community. You're way too fuckin' trusting, and you're absolutely gorgeous," Morgan explained.

He saw Reid take a drink from his glass and place it on the newly built-in shelves Morgan was installing in the living room. "Just teach me how to dance to this kind of music," the younger man snapped. Morgan drained his glass and obliged.

He went to his IPod and pulled up a dance mix he played when he was working around the house. "Okay, this is old school, but the beats are the same as most of the shit you'll hear in a club. You find the beat, you'll be fine," Morgan told him as he hit the button on the remote. When the music began playing throughout the house, he saw Reid's head jerk around and look at him with a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I built in the sound system. Not historically accurate, but I'm gonna live here and I like to hear good music throughout the house. So, move like this," he told Reid as he swayed a little from side to side to the faster music, keeping his arms close at his sides. When Reid started moving frantically, Morgan stopped the music.

"NO!"

"I think I found the beat," Reid stated with his voice at least an octave higher.

"Trust me, you _didn't_. You found a chicken being chased after its head was removed from its body," Morgan stated.

When Reid giggled, Morgan couldn't help but smile. "Are you telling me I was moving like a chicken with its head cut off?"

Morgan laughed as ODB and Kelis started with ' _Got Your Money'_. Morgan grabbed Reid by the hips and pulled him into his body. "If you wanna get anywhere with this guy, you need to be hands on, Reid. Relax and follow me," he stated as the two of them began swaying to the faster beat. Well, Derek did. Poor Reid was a little jerky.

Morgan pulled him closer and tried to control his impulses to show the younger man how he felt about him. He wasn't even sure of the feelings, so he was certain it would scare the living daylights out of Reid. "Stop thinking. Feel me, baby boy. Move with me," he ordered.

When Reid put his hands on Morgan's shoulders and moved a leg between his to get closer, it was all Derek could do to breathe. They moved together in a smooth rhythm, and it was amazing. Feeling Reid's lithe body next to his was nearly a dream come true.

When the next song started, " _That's the Way Love Goes,"_ Derek couldn't help pulling Reid a little closer and whispering into his ear. "Feel me? That's what you want with your partner. You wanna feel the connection. Do you feel it?"

When Morgan felt a soft exhale against his ear, he knew something had changed between the two of them. They were entering new territory, and Morgan welcomed it.

When the song finished, Morgan pulled back from Reid, seeing the young doctor's face was flushed. "Okay, I think you've got the moderate stuff down. Let's go to something slower," he stated as he flipped the remote to something he'd only recently stumbled upon.

When Sam Smith started over the speakers, Morgan saw a smile on his face. "I doubt they play this in a club, Morgan."

Derek pulled him into his arms and held him. "I haven't been to a gay club in a long time, Spence, so maybe I'm not the best authority on the music they play. Hell, I'm thirty-nine. I've had my share of experiences over the years, and I'm at the point in my life where I'm done with the club scene," Morgan stated softly as he began to slowly sway Spencer around the living room.

He saw Reid's head snap up to look into his eyes. When the younger smiled and laughed, Morgan felt his heart break a little more. "You're messing…no, you're _fucking_ with me, aren't you?"

It was all Derek Morgan could do not to drop to his knees and show Dr. Reid how much he _wasn't_ fucking with him, though he _really_ wanted to.

"No, Spencer, I'm not. I'm confiding in you about some things I've never told anyone at the Bureau. I used to think I was bi…eventually, I wrapped my head around the fact I'm gay. It took a while for me to get there, but I finally accepted myself for who I really am. I know what you're going through more than you'd guess. I pray this doesn't hurt our friendship."

The look on Reid's face was surprising. It seemed to border on glee before it settled on curious. "Derek, I don't think anything could hurt our friendship. You know a lot of bad things about me, yet you don't seem to hold any of it against me. I'm surprised at some of the things you've said to me tonight. If you want to talk about things, you know I'm here for you. Hell, I've only just come to my own revelations. My date with Lucas is my first real foray into having a relationship of any kind. I just don't want to mess it up," Spencer told him.

Derek could see the sincerity on his face, and he took a deep breath and swallowed down the words he wanted to say to the doctor. "You'll be fine, Spencer," he told him as the two gently moved to the music.

When the song was over, Morgan called Reid a cab, knowing he'd never be able to take him home and leave him there. He wasn't going to get in between Reid and the guy he thought was his dating material. He'd be there in the shadows to make sure Lucas Cook treated his friend right, but he wouldn't get in the way of it. If the blonde was Reid's 'Mr. Right', Morgan would learn to live with it.

…

 _E/N: Don't shoot me. We have a ways to go, friends. Thank you for reading. ML_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm happy to see I have over 200 hits! I really appreciate you spending your free time with my story. I don't own Criminal Minds, and I don't infringe. Love to hear from you._

…

Chapter Four

…

Derek walked into the FBI on Monday morning, dreading the day before it ever started. He was sure Reid would have glowing stories of how wonderful his weekend was with his new boyfriend. Morgan wanted to barricade himself in Garcia's office to avoid hearing any of it, but he told himself all weekend he was going to be supportive. It would kill him to hear the details, but he'd do it for Reid. It was what one did for one's best friend…for the people one loved.

After Morgan had his coffee and was settled in his office, he began reviewing paperwork from their last case to sign off on the files before they were sent to the file room. It was another duty he took from Hotch's shoulders so the man could have more time with his son.

When Garcia called him, he smiled. "Hey, Baby Girl. What's up?"

"Have you talked to Reid? He's late so I called his cell but he didn't answer," she asked.

Morgan took a deep breath. "I saw him on Friday night. He had plans over the weekend with that Luke kid. Maybe he had a wild time and is movin' a little slow this morning."

"Hmm. Well, Luke's in your class today, right?" she asked, reminding Morgan he needed to get his ass to lunch then to the gym for his training classes.

"Yeah. I've gotta get over to the training center. If you hear from Reid, will you text me, Baby Girl? We're doing suspect seizure training, but I'll check my phone," he reminded.

Garcia agreed and after the two of them signed off, he tried Reid's cell. _"This is Spencer Reid. I'm not available at the moment. Leave me a message."_

"Pretty boy, give me a shout. I'm in training this afternoon, but I haven't heard from you about your date. Hit me up. Bye." Morgan tossed his phone on the desk in his office in the training facility and put things out of his mind.

After a quick salad in the cafeteria, he returned to his office and changed into his workout clothes. He walked into the gym and blew the whistle around his neck to get the attention of the fifteen students, pulling up the hard-ass cover he used in training.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is SSA Derek Morgan. I'll be your certification trainer. Now, let's get started." He noticed the group was odd-numbered, so he walked over to Lucas Cook and smiled. "I'll be your training partner since we're uneven. You are?" he asked, knowing very well who he was facing. The surprising thing was the guy had some bruising on his jaw and a small bandaid on his forehead.

"Trainee Lucas Cook," the young man answered with a smirk.

"What's with the look?" Morgan asked.

"I, uh, I know you're friends with Dr. Reid. He and I are dating, but I don't expect you to go easy on me, Agent Morgan," the kid stated cockily. Something didn't set well with Derek at all.

He turned to the group. "You will encounter situations wherein you have to apprehend a suspect, or an UnSub as we refer to them, unknown subject. You've learned about them in your other training classes. What you read in books is one thing. What you encounter in a seizure situation is totally different. Does anyone know why?"

He looked around the room, not surprised to see Lucas Cook's hand in the air. If there was ever an over-achiever, it was that guy. "Trainee?" He pointed to the young man and saw the smug look Morgan wanted to slap off his face.

"Human behavior is unpredictable under the best of circumstances. We can have theories and statistics to guide us, but a mild-mannered unsub can become volatile at the drop of a hat without obvious coercion. We can't predict what goes on in the suspect's minds; we can only observe their reactions and take countermeasures we've learned in the past to minimize the threat," Cook stated.

"Good answer, Trainee, just like the _book_ reads. So, let's see how you'd proceed to apprehend a suspect." With that, Morgan led the trainees to the training area and gave the trainee the scenario. He told Cook he wouldn't be holding back regarding the seizure, so the trainee shouldn't either.

"Trainee Cook and I will be the first in line. Observe and determine which of you will be the UnSub and the agent. We're going to do it more than once, so everyone gets a shot," Morgan instructed.

"You think you're ready for this? Since I'm already an agent, I'll be the unsub if that's okay with you," Morgan ordered as he handed the younger man a vest and a gun loaded with blanks.

Lucas Cook looked at Morgan with hatred in his eyes. "Sure, _Agent Morgan._ "

Derek held the smirk. He knew the younger man thought he had the upper hand on Morgan because he was younger, but he was about to show him he was a fool.

He turned to the class. "Sort yourselves. I'm not your momma," he told them.

Once he and Cook entered the training house, it became a blitz. Morgan tried to evade Cook, but the younger man dogged him and when he found him in a small room, he began beating the living hell out of Morgan with the gun that was loaded with blanks, instead of trying to talk him down at all.

" _Cook! Stop!_ This is an exercise, man, not a beat down," Morgan told him as he pushed the younger man off him after the blitz attack.

"I thought it was a proving ground, Agent Morgan. I caught the Unsub. It goes in my file, right?" Cook stated as he walked away. Derek wiped the blood from his lip and his brow before taking a deep breath.

Spencer had gone out with the man for the weekend, and he wasn't at work. Morgan had spent about fifteen minutes with the guy, and he was bleeding. He didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know something wasn't right. Reid never missed work.

"Okay, that should have shown you everything _not_ to do. Trainee Cook attacked the unsub without even trying to talk him down to take him into custody without bloodshed. Our desire is to take them in without harm if at all possible. We don't want to hurt them if it's not absolutely necessary, nor do we want to cause them to harm another person. We want them to be tried for their crimes, and putting them in the hospital unnecessarily makes the Bureau live up to the public perception of police officers taking the law into their own hands. What you witnessed wasn't the route we _ever_ travel.

"Next team," Morgan ordered as he saw a guy and a girl saddle up. After they headed off, he looked around for Cook, seeing him in the corner drinking water.

He walked over to the young man, grabbing his hands. Morgan noticed before the kid began beating the hell out of him, his knuckles were already bruised and a little swollen. "You belong to a fight club or somethin'? How'd your hands get so messed up, man? What happened to your face? That's quite a shiner."

The guy pulled his hands from Morgan's grip and smirked. "Much like you, I go to the gym on a regular basis. I do MMA. I sparred on Saturday with a buddy who doesn't like the gloves. You spar, Agent? Maybe we could get in the ring sometime," he taunted.

Morgan could have bitten nails in half, but he calmed himself because the kid wasn't stupid. "Outside of this building? You bet. So, let's go again. Get at the end of the line, and this time, you show me how an _agent_ should handle this situation."

The rest of the training session was enlightening for Morgan. The other fourteen trainees were there to learn. Lucas Cook was there to assert his dominance over Morgan, and when it didn't work, the young man became antagonistic and combative. When the class finished at three, the trainees went to the locker rooms to shower and change.

Morgan decided to wait until the locker room was empty because he didn't want to run into Lucas Cook. He tried to call Reid again, only getting his voicemail. He didn't leave a message because he'd already left several. Something was going on and after work, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

…

When Morgan knocked on Reid's apartment door, he'd anticipated having a problem getting the boy genius to open up…literally and figuratively. Derek hadn't been able to speak with Garcia because when he returned to the BAU that afternoon, Hotch had sent him the changes to the budget, and he had to make the edits and write up the justifications in order to send it to Strauss before COB.

He sought out Garcia after he was finished, only to find her gone. He hadn't heard from her all day, so he assumed she hadn't heard from Reid either. Going to the apartment in the old Victorian-style building where Reid lived was the only answer.

"Come on, Pretty Boy. Open up for me," Morgan demanded through the door as he banged relentlessly, to no avail.

Just then, he heard a shout from behind him. He turned to see an older woman looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you going to kick it down?" she snapped at Morgan.

He smiled the smile that got women to do his bidding. He'd have to remember to try it on Reid some time. "Hello, I'm Derek. I work with Spencer," he told the woman, extending his hand in a friendly manner.

The older woman slapped his hand away. "I'm his downstairs neighbor, Mrs. Cavanaugh, and you're interrupting my show, young man. Spencer left for work with a suitcase this morning. I know because I was taking Bootsy out for a walk when the cab arrived to pick him up," she explained.

"Bootsy?" he asked.

"My tabby. He likes to get a little walk in the morning before we watch our shows. Then we have our nap after lunch, and we get ready for our evening shows… _shows you are interrupting_ ," the woman stated harshly.

Morgan nodded and started down the stairs before he remembered something. "Did Spencer have his cat with him?" he asked.

She frowned. "No. When I asked him about Morgan, he said he'd given her to a friend because he wasn't going to be back for a while. He loves that cat very much. We used to have playdates with Bootsy and Morgan," the woman told him.

The human 'Morgan' stopped on the stairs. "I don't suppose you have a key to Spencer's apartment or maybe the super's number?"

She glanced at him with a cocked eyebrow. "How well did you know Spencer? I've never seen you here before, and he's never mentioned a _Derek._ He used to talk about a guy named Morgan who he named his cat after, but he decided to give up on him because he saw no future in the relationship. He started dating that handsome young lawyer…Larry…Lance? Anyway, they came here last night, but they had a fight over that Morgan character.

"I came up here at midnight, threatening to call the police if they didn't hold it down. After that, I never heard another peep outta them. Like I said, I saw Spencer leaving for work this morning," she explained. Morgan felt his gut tighten.

"When you saw Spencer leave, did he look upset?" Morgan asked.

She shook her head. "I couldn't see much of his face at all. He was wearing dark glasses and a hooded sweatshirt that was too big on him, though that's how he seems to like his clothes. Anyway, it was red and had a cow or something on the front. I've seen him wear it before. He's an odd guy, but he's very kind. He knows I like my sweets, and every once in a while, he'll drop by my place with a pie. He bakes, you know. He said it's something he and his mother used to do together. I guess she's passed, bless her heart. We'd have coffee and pie, and he would talk about how much he missed her, poor boy," the woman told him.

Morgan nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Cavanaugh. If you hear from Spencer, would you mind calling me?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet and handed her a business card with his information.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I can. I need to get back to my shows."

The woman followed him down the stairs and after she walked him out, he heard the front door dead-bolt click closed. He needed to get back inside that building, but he would wait. Mrs. Cavanaugh seemed to be the neighborhood watch, and he wanted to fly under her radar for a while. The old gal had to hit the hay eventually.

He called Reid's cell once more, and when it went to voicemail, he left another message. " _Baby boy, it's me, Morgan. Give me a call. I've got a custodial consult I could use your help on. Thanks."_ Morgan knew an inquiry into Reid's whereabouts wouldn't get a return call, but work? Work always came first.

As he sat in his home later that night with Clooney in his bed in the corner, he thought about what Mrs. Cavanaugh had divulged. Thinking it through, something didn't set right in his gut. He thought it was odd Reid had named his cat Morgan. It would figure the cat would be a girl, but he wasn't about to analyze whether it was a jab at _his_ sexuality or just a coincidence of the ridiculously obvious sort.

She'd said Reid was going to work, but Morgan knew that wasn't true. They hadn't had a case in a week, and if there was something special Reid was working on, Garcia would have known about it. Reid had called into work sick, so it wasn't a Bureau case.

The neighbor also mentioned Reid was wearing a hooded sweatshirt with a cow on it, which could only be Morgan's 'Chicago Bulls' hoodie he'd put on Reid on a trip home from Seattle. The kid was cold because it had been raining like crazy and he'd lost his coat somewhere between the hotel and the airport. As Morgan thought about it, he remembered Reid never gave it back. He'd seen the kid wear it a few times and tease him it wasn't going to be returned. At the time, Morgan just laughed at the kid and blew it off as good natured ribbing, but maybe it meant something to Reid that he wanted to keep it and he wore it when Morgan wasn't around?

The more he stewed on it, the more his gut became unsettled. Something wasn't right, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. Reid wasn't one to just disappear without a word. Where was he?

…

 _E/N: Now we have a missing hottie! Head up a search party! Thanks for reading. ML_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading and for leaving me comments. I appreciate the support. I don't own Criminal Minds nor do I infringe._

 _.._

Chapter Five

The next morning, Morgan went by Reid's apartment again just as the sun was coming up. After he picked the front lock, he checked to see if Mrs. Cavanaugh was up because he didn't want anyone to see him in the building. When he gently knocked and got no response, he snuck up the stairs to Reid's apartment. He picked that lock as well, and when he was inside, he slipped off his shoes so as to limit the noise as he looked around the place.

The apartment was clean but it was cluttered in an orderly sort of way, just as Morgan assumed it would be. There were books on every surface, though they were in neat stacks. He went to the kitchen and saw there were no dirty dishes. He opened the fridge to see it was empty except for condiments, which led Morgan to believe Reid had given some thought to taking a trip somewhere. Whatever had taken Spencer away had caused him to prepare to be gone for more than a few days.

He opened the cabinet under the sink to see there was a trashcan with an empty bag. Reid had taken out the trash before he left.

Morgan went down the hall to Reid's bathroom and saw an empty can as well. He also noticed Reid's dopp kit was missing when he glanced around the room. He checked the medicine cabinet to see it was stocked with first aid supplies. He noticed a tube of antibacterial gel was on the counter, and it was half-empty. He checked the expiry date to see it was recently purchased.

He then went to Spencer's bedroom. The bed was stripped down to the mattress. He opened the closet to see some of Reid's clothes were missing. After checking the hamper in the corner to find it empty, Morgan checked the chest of drawers and noticed about half of his underclothes were missing. He knew Reid kept a supply of underclothes to last a month because he hated to do laundry.

Morgan went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink to check on the type of trash bags Reid used. He then hurried down to the basement, finding a dumpster behind the building. He opened it, happy to see it hadn't been emptied.

When he found the three bags that matched the type Spencer used, he pulled them out and reached for his latex gloves in his jacket pocket. He then opened the first of the bags and sorted through the contents, seeing it was, indeed, Spencer's trash.

There were the usual things one would expect in the bag…junk mail, paper towels, tissues, and paper packaging material, along with empty cartons that appeared to be from his refrigerator. He spread it out on the ground and noticed a lot of bandaid wrappers. He found opened gauze wrappers, and there were cotton balls with blood on them.

He loaded it back in the bag and closed it, opening the second bag. Inside were clothes. When Morgan looked at them, he recognized them as Spencer's. It was a dark purple shirt which was ripped, and a grey tie with blood on it. There were also ripped boxers and a pair of grey flannel slacks. A pair of black, Converse shoes were in the bottom as well. He bagged it all up and placed it aside.

When Derek Morgan opened the third bag, he saw an afghan he knew Garcia had given Spencer for his birthday the previous year. It had been folded and when Morgan picked it up, it was weighted. He pulled it out and carefully opened it, shocked at what he saw.

Inside was a black and white cat with its neck at an unusual angle. When Derek removed the rest of the contents of the bag, he saw a litter box, a few toys, and cat food. He placed everything inside the bag and gathered the three bags to carry to his truck. Something had definitely happened that had Morgan on edge. He needed to find Spencer and fast. He needed some help, though, and he wasn't too proud to ask for it.

...

When Morgan walked into the BAU with three bags of trash, one containing a dead cat, he was pretty sure his colleagues would call the guys in white coats to pick him up. Luckily, he was one of the first to arrive, so he placed the bags in his office and went to Hotch's, knocking on the door.

When he heard Hotch invite him inside, he opened the door and walked in, taking a seat after Aaron gestured toward it. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. On the inside, he was a mess…a fucking mess…but on the outside, he was SSA Derek Morgan. Nothing got to him.

"What's up?" Hotch asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Have you heard from Reid? He and I had plans, and I've called him a couple of times, but he isn't returning my calls," he lied.

He saw Hotch take a deep breath and exhale. "He's requested some personal leave to deal with a family issue. He called me yesterday morning. I didn't ask him where he was going or why he needed the time. He's worked here for years and hasn't really taken much time off, so I granted it. Why?"

Morgan contemplated whether or not to explain himself to Hotch, but he wasn't ready to take it to the team, so he backed off. "I'm just surprised. I'm doing some renovations at my house, and Reid wanted to help. I guess he was called away unexpectedly and he just forgot. No big deal," he stated as he left the office.

He went to his office and looked at the trash bags. He needed some forensic help, and it couldn't be from the Bureau because he didn't know what the hell Spencer was involved in, so he called his buddy, Steven, who worked for Capitol Hill PD. He needed a reliable lab to process the evidence, and he couldn't use the FBI lab. It had to be a discrete outsider.

"Yo, D! How they hangin' man?" Steven answered. They'd met during a summer softball league game, and they seemed to have a lot in common except they played for different teams, literally and figuratively…Derek, who played for the Quanitco team, wasn't straight and Steven, who played on the Cap Hill PD team, was very straight. Fortunately, Steven had a little brother who was gay, so it hadn't become an issue for the two men because Steven wasn't homophobic in the least.

"Hey, man. Hangin' low. I need a favor. Meet me for lunch? I'll come there," Derek suggested.

"Sure, D. Everything okay?" the man asked.

"No. I need your help, and I need it discreet. It's not a case. It's personal," Derek told the man.

"Meet me at noon. The food trucks line up outside the building. There's a taco truck…DC Taco. Place is great. I'll find you," Steven told him.

"Thanks, man. I owe ya." Derek hung up and went to find Garcia before he had to get to the training facility.

She was standing outside her office speaking with JJ. "What's going on, ladies?" he asked, trying to sound cordial like any ordinary day.

"Reid's taken a leave of absence. Someone in his family is ill, apparently. Do you know anything about it?" JJ asked.

He thought for a minute, and he knew he'd need some insider help as well as outsider help. He loved JJ, but he trusted Garcia more and her skill set was above compare. "I don't know anything about Reid, but I need you, Pen," he stated. Thankfully, JJ took the hint and left the two of them alone.

Morgan pulled Penelope Garcia into her office and closed the door. He turned her to look at him, hoping she could see how he was damn serious. It wasn't time to flirt with each other. There was no witty banter. It was important.

"What's wrong? Talk to me," she demanded as she sat down at her computer bank.

When it all came to life, he turned to look at her. "Find Reid for me."

She looked up at him with surprise. "I didn't know he was lost."

"My gut tells me he is, Momma. I'm going to DC. I've got something to take care of, and then I've got class this afternoon, but I'll check in with you. Also, can you get me everything you can…and I mean _everything_ …on Lucas Cook. That cat tried to beat my ass yesterday. Something's up with him," Morgan told her.

"Green is a very unbecoming color on you, Morgan. Clearly, the guy's okay if he works here," she chastised. Morgan didn't wait to hear more. He had somewhere else to be.

After meeting for lunch to drop off the bags and explain things to his buddy, Steven, Derek drove back to Quantico and went to his office in the BAU, trying to look as if he didn't have a care in the world. He needed to get to the training building because he had an interrogation that was going to take place. He'd have to be careful, but he'd dealt with far more dangerous people than Lucas Cook.

Just as he was about to head out of the BAU, Garcia stopped by his office with a worried look on her face. "I haven't found any trace of Spencer yet. Maybe he's just taking a few days for himself and wants to be alone? Also, what do you have against Lucas Cook? He's as clean as the driven snow. He and 187 make a great couple, Derek. You've had years to make a move on Reid if that's what this is about," Garcia stated with a little piss and vinegar in her voice.

Morgan rose from his seat and closed his door after pulling Garcia inside. "I'm tellin' you, Pen, there's somethin' up with that dude. He beat the living shit outta me during a training exercise, okay? Reid was scheduled to spend the weekend with the guy, and then he suddenly takes off without a word to anyone but Hotch? Too coincidental, Garcia. Baby Girl, find me anything. Look into everything. Reid's life could depend on us, Pen. Please…" he pleaded.

He could see the worry and fear on her face, for which he was grateful. "I'll get on it. No stone unturned and all of that good stuff. You find our Boy Genius and get him back to us safely, Derek. Have you spoken to Hotch about your suspicions?" she asked.

Morgan shook his head. "Not yet because I got nothin' concrete, but I'm not gonna let anything happen to Reid. Call me with anything you find," he ordered. She nodded and left his office in a huge rush. He actually let loose a held breath because he knew Garcia wouldn't stop searching until she found something…now that she believed it to be more than just jealousy.

…

 _E/N: The plot thickens… Thank you for reading. ML_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading and for reviewing. I truly appreciate the support. This chapter is shorter than usual, but I'll be posting tomorrow night! I don't own Criminal Minds._

…

Chapter Six

…

After he changed into his training gear, Morgan went into the gym to find the trainees stretching. He blew the whistle and watched as they assembled. He saw Cook walk to the front line. The guy had a worried look on his face, and Morgan knew he'd work it to his advantage.

"I'm changing the training schedule today. Nothing outside of this training facility ever goes as planned, so we don't adhere to the schedule we've given you very often. Today, we're going to work on interrogation techniques.

"It's probably a little unsettling for some of you because I changed our training plans for today, but that's something that happens on the job all the time. You can be working through a special project and get the call it's time to head out to the field with no warning. You have to be able to adapt to change at the drop of a dime. Most UnSubs don't abide by a schedule, let alone _our_ schedule.

"Trainee Cook, unfortunately, you're going to be the guinea pig because you got saddled with me as a partner, so if you'll step forward. I'll present a scenario to you, and," he turned to look at the other trainees, "you'll need to decide, again, who's the unsub and who's the agent. We'll work from sample scenarios I've already worked up, so be prepared to take a shot as the agent and the unsub.

"If you're the unsub, be prepared to really try to think like you'd expect the suspect to think and react. It's a good chance to begin training your mind to anticipate the suspect's actions and reactions in order to get one step ahead of them. We'll work more on being in their shoes at a later date, but try to get a little perspective on it this first time."

He saw Lucas Cook with a smug look…that same smug look he'd worn when he was playing chess with Reid in the break room…and Morgan was ready. There was a fishbowl on a side table with pieces of paper outlining scenarios for the class, but Morgan had his own plan in mind for his partner.

He pulled Cook aside and looked him in the eye. "Today, I'm suspected of kidnapping a U.S. Marshal, and it's up to you to figure out if I'm the unsub, and if I am, how can you get me to tell you if he's still alive and where he is."

He turned to the class. "I'm a suspected serial killer who thrives on attention, and I'm suspected of having kidnapped a U. S. Marshal. I was picked up at my place of business, and I'm unarmed. Trainee," he stated.

The two men sat down at a table in the training facility, and the rest of the class gathered round to observe. "What the hell am I doing here? You got nothing on me," Morgan snapped.

He saw the kid looked worried, so he said, again, "Why the fuck I'm here?"

"Where is he? Where's Sp…Samuel Ross? Marshal Ross? You were the last person seen with him. We know you're friends with him, and we've been calling him but he's not answering. We believe you've spoken with or seen him recently. You were the last person he was seenw with before he disappeared. You were at his apartment. Where is he?" the kid started.

That was something Morgan could work with. "He went out on a date with a guy I don't know over the weekend, and he didn't contact me. I wasn't the last person he was seen with, and he wasn't at his apartment when I went there. He was with a guy he didn't know very well, and I have a feeling the guy did something to him, not me. You got no proof of me doing anything to Marshal Ross. What the fuck am I doin' here?" he snapped again.

He saw Lucas Cook completely lose it. He was pissed off, and Morgan needed to know why. "I think you know more about his disappearance than me, _Agent._ You were the last person he saw before he disappeared, _"_ Morgan snarled.

When Cook dove for him, Morgan put him on the floor before he could do any damage. He stepped away from the man and looked at the class. "That is exactly what you should never do. You have to maintain your cool at all times when questioning an UnSub. I know…instinct is to take the person down and mete out justice, but that's not our job. That's for the courts to decide.

"Our job is to collect as much information as possible so we can find our missing victim alive. Beating the tar out of the suspect to get information on possible crimes will get you nothing but a brutality charge and a possible dead victim because the UnSub refuses to cooperate.

"Never, during an interrogation, do you stay in the room if you can't keep a grip on your emotions. The risk-to-reward factor is far too low. If you can't keep your cool, get the hell out. Now, can anyone tell me when things went to hell?" he asked.

He saw a few hands go up, and Morgan half paid attention to the answers until a redhead in the back raised her hand. "Based on the reaction from the agent, he must have been involved with the Marshal, right? He seemed to be too invested in making it look like the UnSub was guilty. It seemed his frustration at not getting the answers he was expected caused him to act out the way in which he did."

Morgan nodded at her. "Very good. It wasn't the way in which we intended the scenario to go, but Cook did a good job of showing you a negative interrogation, just as I asked him to do. Next team," Morgan called. He saw Cook storm off to the locker room, and just as he was about to pursue him, his phone rang. It was Garcia.

"Momma, whatcha got?" he answered.

"Holy guacamole, Batman. I did a little something that's probably not entirely legal, but I covered my tracks, so don't shoot the messenger. First, Reid's not using his credit cards, and I can find no flight manifests with our Dr. Who listed as a passenger. That's not the big news, though.

"I checked on Lucas Cook's background, and he has a juvie record that's been expunged. Of course, nothing's ever really gone, so I was able to get a look into it. At the age of sixteen, Lucas Cook was arrested for domestic battery of his then girlfriend, one Clarissa Clark. The police report states the couple was dating for a month and when Clarissa canceled a date to go visit her cousin in Baltimore for a weekend. Lucas commandeered Mommy's Lexus, which was initially reported stolen then the charge was retracted. Young Lucas tracked Clarissa there, kidnapped her from her Aunt's house, and held her in a motel room for three days.

"Clarissa got away and went to the local authorities, but because she was eighteen and he was a minor, they backed down after Cook's parents got involved. His mother is…oh, man…his mother is Senator Marion Cook. She was Representative Cook at the time, but being one of the Representatives from Maryland, she had the mayor and the Chief of Police on her side because she was backing legislation to provide federal grants to local law enforcement agents in areas which had high rates of crime…such as Baltimore. Yeah, that sucks.

"The guy's record was sealed, and Mommy Dearest helped him get into Princeton for his undergrad after his dad took a flyer on the whole group. Don't get me wrong, the kid is hella smart like our adorable genius, but Lucas has been in trouble a lot, which it seems his mother works very hard to get slipped under the rug. He's bad news, Derek," Garcia explained.

"Thanks, baby girl. I'll be in touch. Put the information away somewhere it won't be found, but hang onto it for me. Love you, Momma," he told her quietly.

"Be safe, Derek. Bring our baby boy home where he belongs. I'll send a message to Hotch in the morning from your phone that you're ill. If I find anything out regarding Reid, I'll be in touch," she told him.

He laughed as he hung up his phone. Of course, Garcia would have a GPS tracer in his phone. She took care of her family, whether they wanted it or not. As he thought about it, it made sense she couldn't find Reid…he'd either left his phone at home, or he'd turned it off. That was why she couldn't track him. He was truly going into hiding, and Morgan had to find him. He had one idea, but only time would tell if he was right.

"I've been paged by my team, so your homework is to work up your own scenarios, separately, and present them tomorrow to Agent Anderson. He covers this class when I'm gone. I'm looking forward to good reports," he stated as he left the room and grabbed his things.

He skipped the locker room and went up to his office. He hadn't worked up a sweat, so he quickly changed before heading out without speaking to anyone in the Unit. When he was about to climb into his SUV he looked around the parking garage. He wasn't surprised to see Cook by the elevator watching him. That fucker would have to wait until Morgan had a twenty on Reid. Oh, Morgan was coming for Lucas Cook, but at his own pace. First, he had to find the man he cared about more than his own life.

…

 _E/N: The plot thickens… Thank you for reading. ML_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello, all! Thank you for reading and leaving your comments. I appreciate them. I don't own Criminal Minds. I only borrow._

…

Chapter Seven

…

"Good morning, I'm here to see Diana Reid," Morgan stated to the receptionist at Bennington as he showed her his credentials. He'd persuaded Garcia to look into Spencer's personnel file to find his mother because he was sure Reid would have run straight to her to ensure she was safe if things with Cook had gone down as Morgan suspected.

Morgan knew Reid's mother's medical situation because they _did_ trade some family history, so he was ready for just about anything. He and Spencer had been hanging out enough outside of work to have exchanged a lot of stories about growing up…including Diana's medical issues and the abuse Morgan had suffered at the hands of Carl Buford. They were best friends, and if Reid thought Morgan wouldn't hunt him to the ends of the earth he was sadly mistaken.

After a few minutes, a short, balding man with round glasses walked up to him with a smile. "Hello, I'm Dr. Norman. I understand you're here to see Mrs. Reid, Agent Morgan?"

Morgan stood and extended his hand. "I'm actually looking for her son, Spencer. Has he been around to see his mother? I don't want to upset her or scare her, but he's taken a leave of absence from work, and we're worried about him."

The doctor directed Morgan over to a bench in the lobby. "Dr. Reid stopped by late Monday afternoon. He looked like he'd been in a cage fight, but he told me it was a bad case and he was taking some time off. He just wanted to enquire as to Diana's mood of late. Unfortunately, she was having a bad day because one of her friends here at Bennington had passed in the night.

"We had to sedate Diana because she worked herself into a frenzy blaming us as agents of the U.S. Government. She definitely has an axe to grind with the government, but that's not exactly unusual for anyone suffering from her form of schizophrenia. Anyway, Dr. Reid said he'd come by later in the week. He gave me a number to contact him in the event of any changes, and he left without seeing his mother. Is he in danger?" the doctor asked.

Morgan's head was throbbing, but he wasn't giving up. "I don't believe so, Doctor. It was a rough case, and the team was put on stand-down for a period of time. I just wanted to be sure Spence was okay. He holds things inside, you know, and we try to be there for each other. If you wouldn't mind, could you give me the number he gave you? Just so I can have it in the event of an emergency. I'm headed to Hawaii for my leave, as a matter of fact. Always wanted to go, so I figured why not? I'd like to be able to touch base with Reid," Morgan lied.

He'd heard Reid talk about wanting to go to Hawaii just to see the flora because he loved studying flowers, and apparently, Hawaii had the greatest variety of exotics in the U.S.

Morgan knew Reid wouldn't leave the country because he didn't have a passport, so he went with his gut. The kid was either going to Hawaii or Puerto Rico, so the fact Reid had travelled to Las Vegas left him to believe his Pretty Boy was on his way to Hawaii. Unfortunately, he'd need to know which island so he wasn't wasting time.

"Oh, he gave me the number for the house he shared with his mother. He planned to open it and stay there for some time. He had a landline installed because his cell phone had been lost or damaged. Anyway, I'll need to contact him and ask if it's okay for me to give you the number, Agent Morgan. I respect his privacy," the doctor stated.

Morgan only nodded. "That's okay, Dr. Norman. I'm sure he's fine. Thank you for meeting with me. I don't want to upset Diana, so if you'll just keep this between us, I'd appreciate it. There's no reason to alarm her. Thank you for your time," Morgan told him before he shook his hand and left the building.

He went to the car he'd rented and called Garcia. "Chocolate kiss, what's up?" she teased over the line.

"Mama, I need a little backdoor recon. What's the address of Reid's mom's house? He's hiding out in Vegas, but I need to talk to the boy. We're still on the DL, okay?"

He heard the flying fingers of thunder skirting over the keyboard and heard her hum a bit as she would do when she found information on the first try. "Diana and Spencer Reid own a one-story, stucco at 134 Cactus Lane, Paradise, Nevada. It's in a subdivision, so I'm sending you the GPS and the gate code associated with the house. Make sure he's okay, please? Hotch has us all on stand down this week, and nobody's complaining. Please keep me updated, my love," she requested.

"Will do, baby girl. Out," he told her as he hung up. He hit the GPS on his phone and placed it on the dash to get an accurate reading. He followed the directions the subhuman voice gave him, inputting the gate code when he arrived at an empty guard house, which was suspicious to Derek. He drove to the street…Cactus Lane…and pulled down the block, seeing a lot of houses that looked exactly the same.

"He drove a bit down the block and settled himself to wait until sundown so he could do a little recon. He set his alarm on the phone and tilted back the car seat to grab a nap so he'd be fresh when it was dark enough to check things out. He wanted to know what had happened to Reid, and he wouldn't leave Las Vegas without the information.

##

Knocking on the window of the rental car woke Morgan from a nice dream wherein he and Reid were sitting next to a very nice pool with some cocktails. They'd been laughing and enjoying themselves. When he opened his eyes to see some fucking security asshole with a flashlight in his eyes, he wasn't happy at all.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to step out of the car," the guy stated as he took the spread legged stance of every _in_ secure officer Morgan had ever met. The guy appeared to be about thirty-five, and he had a high-and-tight, so Morgan judged him to be a discharged soldier who was likely suffering from PTSD and took the only job he could get…security service in a private neighborhood. He reminded himself the guy would likely be trigger happy, so he prayed the man wasn't armed.

Morgan shifted the seatback to an upright position which caused the rent-a-cop to take an aggressive stance and pull out a Taser. "Sir, I need your hands where I can see them," the guy told him.

Morgan held his hands over the steering wheel and looked at the guy. "I'm SSA Derek Morgan. Get that fucking light out of my eyes before I break your goddamn hand. I'm reaching for my credentials," he stated as he made a production of moving to the console of the SUV he'd rented. He picked up his credentials and handed the leather folio to the asshole who studied it for a good few minutes.

Morgan was about to open the door and knock the guy on his ass, when it dawned on him not to make an enemy of neighborhood watch. He needed information regarding what was happening at the Reid home, and if the guy worked the night shift regularly, he'd have information to share…under the right set of circumstances.

"Can I exit the vehicle, Officer?" Morgan requested, trying to hold the snarl. Guys like that idiot wannabe were such a pain in the ass.

"Slowly, sir. Do you have any weapons? If so, please discharge the clips and place them on the dashboard of the car where I can see them," the rent-a-cop requested.

Morgan laughed as he hopped out of the car and held up his hands. "I'm over twenty-one, and you're not law enforcement, so I don't have to give you my firearms. You're more than welcome to call LEOs if you think I'm shittin' ya, but I don't even need a permit to carry in Nevada. I'm an FBI agent, which trumps your status, but I'm not gonna call you out. I'm lookin' for help, Officer…" he requested as he softened his voice.

He saw the guy swallow as he put the Taser back in its holster. He returned Morgan's credentials and shut off the flashlight he was holding. "What can I do for you?" the guy asked.

"What's your name?" Morgan asked.

"Officer Tyler Caine, Agent. Tell me what you need to know." Morgan was worried about Caine'ssanity more than Reid's, so he decided not to single out Reid as a target. He'd contact LVPD the next day and report the potential psycho who was working security, but for the time being, he decided to be use the guy to his advantage.

"Other than mine, have you seen any strange vehicles in the neighborhood lately?" Morgan asked.

"Um, yeah, as a matter of fact. That house at the corner? The woman is currently overseas and we've been asked to watch the house, but Monday afternoon, a guy with the code associated with the residence entered the gate. I wasn't on duty but Harvey was, and he made me aware so as to check it out when I came on duty. The suspect hasn't left the house since he entered and as far as we've been able to ascertain, he's alone," the guard stated.

Morgan held the laugh. "What makes you believe the man is a suspect? What's he suspected of doing?"

He saw the guy look around for a minute and then look him in the eye. "I've heard talk the lady is crazy and committed to some nuthouse. I've also heard her son is nuts, and based on what Harvey said, the guy in that house had the shit beat outta him recently. Black eyes, busted lip, and some of those butterfly stitches on his cheek. Somethin' has to be wrong, don'cha think?"

Derek took a deep breath, not happy about what he'd heard. It only added to the fire in Morgan's gut that Lucas Cook had hurt Reid and killed his cat. It reminded him to call his buddy for a definite COD on the cat.

"I'd like you to maintain your regular patrol because if you don't, it'll look suspicious. I'm gonna check out the house to be cautious, but I'm not going to enter the premises. Here's my card with my cell number on back if anything abnormal happens when you're on duty. I need you on my team, man," Morgan coaxed.

The guy nodded in confirmation before he left after insisting Morgan have _his_ number in case he needed assistance with anything, and for about three minutes, Morgan felt bad for playing the guy, but he was actually tired and hungry, and sitting outside Reid's house all night didn't sound like fun. If Tyler Caine had his number and was willing, why not?

…

 _E/N: I know! We're getting closer. Hang in there. (Sidebar: I'm watching CM and I have to say whoever does the hair for that show needs some help…Aisha Tyler's character has a worse 'do than MMG's. What's with the effed up hair?) ML_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello! Hope this finds you all well. FFNet has been acting up, so I'm not sure if this will post easily. I want to thank you for reading and for your comments. I appreciate all of it. Let's see where we left our guys… I don't own CM._

…

Chapter Eight

…

When Morgan pulled up in front of the _Bellagio_ , he handed the keys to the SUV rental and a fifty to the valet. "Keep it close," he told the young man who smiled at the money. Morgan walked inside and secured a room for the night. He wanted to call Reid to join him, but he wasn't ready to give away the fact he was in Vegas and he didn't have a number for the boy yet, so after he checked in, he settled himself at a steak place and ordered dinner and a beer.

After he was finished, he ventured out to the casino floor. He had a little money he could spend, and while he wasn't a genius, he could hold his own at poker.

The first three hands weren't going in Morgan's favor at the blackjack table, so he moved over to the Hold 'Em table and waited for a seat. He saw a blonde-haired guy in a t-shirt and a baseball cap sitting at the table, so he watched for a while. The guy was good. He was winning more than he was losing.

As Morgan studied him between hands, he could see the beard had a loose edge, which was unusual for a beard. He studied the man's build and mannerisms, and he knew exactly who it was sitting at that table, Lucas Cook. The mother fucker must have followed Morgan across the country in hopes of him leading the man to Reid. That wasn't going to happen.

Morgan motioned to a suspected hooker who had been circling the table looking for prey. When she sidled up next to him, he placed his hand on the small of her back and turned his chair enough to guide her to take a seat on his right thigh.

"Hey, handsome. Looking for a lucky charm?" she asked in a soft voice. She was a beautiful woman…if one liked women.

He nuzzled into the woman's long hair and found her ear. "Baby, you are beautiful, but I have a hot young guy who lights my fire. That being said, I've got two-Benjamins in my front, inside, breast pocket if you'll help me out. I need to slip someone who's following me, so you reach in my pocket and grab that cash, and then maybe you entertain that blonde with the scraggly beard for as long as he'll stay at the table. You game, Momma?" he asked her.

Much to Morgan's surprise, the woman leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "My name's Randall. I bet I can make you forget about any boy you have following you, sugar. Is he tryin' to hurt you?"

He pulled back and looked at the person on his lap, surprised. "Damn, baby, you look good, and if I wasn't in love with a skinny little white boy, I'd be all up in your business, but my heart is taken. The blonde thinks he's got me pegged, but no, he's not gonna hurt me. What's your name, young lady?"

She laughed a little and leaned forward. "Brandi with an 'I'. I'll keep Duck Dynasty busy while you scoot. You're not here in Sin City to cause any trouble, are you handsome?"

It was then Morgan had another idea, which he whispered to her as he handed her the valet ticket for his rental and his hotel room keycard. He stacked the chips on the table before he stood, offering her his seat. When the dealer looked up, Morgan smiled. "My lucky charm's gonna hold the cards for me." The dealer nodded and dealt another round while Morgan placed the bet.

He noticed the blonde guy three down was studying him so he interacted with the woman on the chair who was sipping at Morgan's scotch. When the bet got around to the blonde, Morgan leaned down and whispered in the lady's ear, "My cell phone number is inside my bag upstairs. Call me when you get it all sorted out and I'll meet you."

She looked at the cards in her hand and placed a bet before turning to look at him. "You awful trusting, Baby."

Morgan pulled his creds from his back pocket and flashed them at her. "Sweet thang, I can find you."

She started laughing, and Morgan joined her. When he noticed the blonde man was studying his cards again, Morgan slipped away. He hurried through the casino and out a back door, running through a parking garage and out to Las Vegas Freeway where he caught a cab to go to the home where Spencer was in hiding.

Down the street from the guardhouse, he got out of the cab and slipped by a sleeping Tyler Caine. He hurried toward Reid's house and went around back, seeing the door he'd checked earlier in the day before he left the neighborhood. He knew better than to break in because Reid likely had his gun and would shoot an intruder.

He decided to knock instead, seeing a light over the kitchen sink. He hoped things didn't go south because he'd missed his Pretty Boy, and it was time for some truth between the two of them.

When Spencer opened the door, he had a smile on his face. "I figured you'd find me sooner than later," he told Morgan as he stepped aside.

Morgan walked in and looked at Reid's face, seeing the bruises and the bandages he never wanted to see on the face of the only man for whom he truly cared.

"God, Spencer. Why did you run away?" he asked as he gently touched the man's face, trying not to cause any pain.

"You knew he was bad news, didn't you? You…I couldn't stand being embarrassed because I just don't know how to interpret subtle social cues, Derek. I should have seen it. I should have known he was looking to prove something. He believed he was so much smarter than all of us in the room, and I let him… Look, I feel stupid, and that's why I took the time off and came here. I've never had anyone interested in me romantically, and I won't lie and say I wasn't flattered when he showed interest. I regret it now for many reasons, but at least I'm alive."

"Tell me, Spence, did he…" Morgan asked nervously. If Lucas Cook had done anything sexual to Spencer without his consent, Derek was going to castrate the mother fucker.

Spencer shook his head rapidly. "No, he didn't, but not for trying. He determined I was weak and he could control me and force himself on me, but I fought back. I don't know why he thought that, because I didn't think I did anything to make him think that about me, Derek. I have no idea how to understand normal social behavior. I've misread social cues all my life," he whispered.

Morgan leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over Reid's. "Baby boy, you're right when you say you don't have a good read on social cues, because if you did, you'd see I've been interested in you for a long time. Let's back burner our shit for right now because I believe you're fuckin' stalker is here in Vegas. I think he followed me, but I can't be sure.

"I'll get my shit from the hotel, with the help of a lovely lady who was pretty savvy at poker and charmed him enough so I could get away, but we need to lead him away from your mother and I need to find out more intel on that mother fucker. I'm on vacation, so I'm gonna hold you close until we catch that bastard. We'll figure out our shit later," Morgan told him as he rested his forehead against Reid's while pulling the brunette into his arms, relishing the feel of the slender body next to him.

The younger man nodded before pulling away. He took Morgan's hand, leading him down a hallway to a bedroom with a large bed. To Morgan, it never looked better. "You look tired," Reid stated quietly.

"Can we just sleep? I'm exhausted, Spencer. I just need to sleep, and from the looks of you, so do you, Pretty Boy. I've got Tyler Caine on the job," Morgan joked.

Reid laughed. "The guard who sleeps in the guard house? Wow, we've got first class security."

"Yeah, baby, we're safe and secure. Can we go to bed?"

Spencer nodded and lay down on the bed, pulling Morgan behind him. Derek slipped off his shoes and lay next to the man he knew he loved. As the two of them settled on top of the covers, fully clothed, Morgan held Reid in his arms and exhaled…for the first time in a long time. He hoped the love he felt for Spencer seeped through their clothes and into the man in his arms. If it did, he was sure it would an incredible feeling.

…

Morgan felt a pressure on his chest that startled him for a moment, but when he opened his eyes he could only smile. Spencer was above him, straddling his hips with both hands on his chest.

Morgan couldn't ignore the bruising or the butterfly stitches, but he couldn't deny Reid was still the most beautiful person he'd ever met. "Baby boy? You okay?"

When Spencer bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, it was a surprise to Derek. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Reid's shoulders and deepened it, sweeping his tongue over the softest lips he'd ever kissed…without the messy goop of lipstick or gloss.

When Spencer pulled away, Morgan smiled. "Now, that's a nice way to wake up. How'd you sleep?"

Reid grinned and giggled. "You and your Janet Jackson were the downfall of me, Derek Morgan. When I went to that club with Lucas, I couldn't dance to any of that music because I kept thinking about dancing with you. I just couldn't warm up to him, and that pissed him off, and things just went from bad…," Spencer trailed off.

Morgan was sure he knew what Reid meant, and it hurt his heart. No one should hurt Spencer for any reason whatsoever in Morgan's eyes. Before he could say anything, Reid continued, "After we catch this asshole and figure out his angle, we'll talk about us, right? Right now, I need to go check on my mom because if Lucas Cook followed you here, then he knows about her and he'll use her to get to me, I'm sure."

Morgan sat up, holding Spencer close. He kissed him on the lips and pulled back, smiling. "Yes, Dr. Reid, we need to check on your momma, and I'd like to meet her if she's in the mood for some company."

When Spencer smiled, Morgan's world lit up, as he believed it would when the two of them got together. "I'll call Bennington to check. You want breakfast? I can make scrambled eggs, Derek."

"Sure, baby. I need to use the head in the worst fucking way. I'll be right out," Morgan stated as he picked up Reid from atop him and placed him on the bed, hopping up and hurrying to the bathroom.

After he finished in the bathroom, he washed his hands and saw a new toothbrush and tube of paste on the counter of which he didn't hesitate to make use. Once he finished, he sniffed his pits and opened the medicine cabinet, finding spray deodorant. He swiped it under his arms because he didn't want to offend Spencer before he showered. Sharing deodorant was only the first thing he wanted to do with Spencer Reid.

Derek walked down the hallway to the kitchen, smiling when he saw the brunette at the toaster with a stop watch. "Wow, are you doing an experiment regarding the perfect amount of time to leave toast in a toaster?" Morgan teased as he walked over to the old coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

"I'll have you know the optimum amount of time for cooking toast in this toaster is three minutes, sixteen seconds. I did that experiment a long time ago, Morgan. The reason for the stop watch is the toaster no longer pops up and the timers on the stove and microwave don't work reliably. Unless I want to burn the place down, I have to time the toast. Hell, Morgan, this house hasn't been lived in for a very long time. I pay the taxes and maintain it for my mother's peace of mind.

"She has a dream she'll be able to return some day. I have no such illusions. I love her too much to tell her the truth, which is also the reason I don't clean out all this crappy furniture and her personal effects. I guess we both live with the dream one day she'll find the magical cocktail of drugs enabling her to be her old self and go back to her old life of teaching and analyzing fifteenth century English literature. I just…" Reid turned his back to Morgan, but the shaking of his shoulders was evidence enough regarding how upset the younger man was regarding his mother's situation.

Morgan walked over to the toaster and popped it up by the handle. He gently took the stop watch from the man's hand and placed it on the counter before he turned Spencer to look at him. "I know how hard it is to accept a change in circumstance regarding a parent. You know about my pops. I'm here for you, Spence. I care about you, and I wanna be sure you and your mom are okay. Let's have some coffee and toast and then go out to Bennington."

After a call to the sanitarium to find Diana Reid was out for the day with some of her fellow residents, the two men spent the afternoon lounging around the house and spending time together…closely. Holding hands; lying on the couch as they watched old movies; laughing together as they found tickle spots on each other during groping sessions. It was a great way to spend an afternoon. Just as sunset approached, Morgan's phone went off, and he saw a number he didn't recognize. "Morgan," he answered.

"It's Randall, Agent. I'm in your rental and I happen to be following that stupid white boy to the suburbs of Paradise, Nevada. He's in a black Jeep. You want me to keep following him," the man/woman from the casino asked.

"Where are you exactly?" he asked.

"Just took a turn onto Blue Stone Lane. You want me to crash him?" the person asked.

Morgan laughed. "No, sweetheart. No need for anything so rash because I didn't take out the bridge insurance. Hang back and let him get to the gate at Desert Acres. I'll be down there in a hot minute," Morgan stated.

He turned to Spencer. "Spence, he's on the way here. How you wanna play it? We can get him into custody before he ever hits Cactus Lane," Morgan explained.

Reid took a deep breath. "I want to make sure the charges stick, and I want him to go away for a long time, Derek. I want him behind bars, so let him come. Disappear and let him come to the house."

Morgan nodded and called Garcia. "Chocolate Thunder, what's up," she asked.

"I need you to get a fix on my phone, Garcia. I'm going to set it to run video. Tap it and tape it. We need evidence because this little fucker is with Justice and he believes himself to be bulletproof with the help of his mommy. He's stalking a Federal Agent, so get Hotch in your office to witness the feed because we'll need as many hands on deck as possible. I'll be here with Reid, don't worry," he told her.

"Please be safe, love, and keep our Boy Genius safe," she implored. He agreed and the two hung up the phone.

Morgan set up his phone on a shelf in the entryway. "Give me your burner, Spence. You have one or two, right?" he asked with a smile.

Reid handed him a crappy throw-away and leaned forward to kiss him. "Don't put yourself in harm's way for me, Derek. I'll be okay. He killed my cat," Reid whispered with tears in his eyes.

Derek pulled him closer and held him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm so sorry, baby. We'll talk about it after we get this psycho in jail. I…we'll talk about it, okay? Be safe, Spencer. I'll be outside. Get your gun and put it close-by. Make sure it's loaded because I fear the prick won't take no for an answer," Morgan told him as he kissed him again gently.

There was plenty of time for feelings later because Derek Morgan didn't intend for anything to happen to Spencer Reid. He loved him too much.

…

 _E/N: Seeeeee…we knew Morgan would find Reid. Now, we just gotta get the bad guy. Stay tuned. ML_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: How-do! Happy Friday. I know you're anxious for this one, so let's get to it. I don't own Criminal Minds. I own the plot of this story, though I'm not sure if that's good or bad!_

…

Chapter Nine

…

Morgan grabbed Reid's burner and went outside, calling Garcia. "You got a visual?" he asked when she answered.

"Yeah. I'm tapped into the guard shack as well. You need to get down there. There's a Barney-Fife type arguing with Cook about letting him in. It's getting heated, and now a woman just pulled up behind the Jeep. She's a…damn, she's a hot black woman in a Chevy Tahoe."

Morgan didn't wait for any more information. "Gotcha, Momma. Out."

He hung up and called Tyler Caine. "Guard shack."

"It's me, Agent Morgan. Is the guy at the shack a blonde?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Let him in, and let the woman in behind him. After they turn onto Cactus Lane, call 9-1-1, and then come balls to the wall, okay?" Morgan requested.

"Copy that, Agent Morgan. I'm your man. Do I need back-up? I called Harvey in to run surveillance in case anything went down when I saw someone looking around earlier this evening," Tyler stated.

"No. Let's keep it low key. No firearms, okay? Just your Taser, right?" Morgan asked, just to be sure. Nobody needed to die.

"Copy that, Agent. Out," Morgan heard.

He chuckled a little to himself as he called Garcia again. "You called the field office, right? I don't want LEOs fucking this up. Cook is a federal agent of the Justice Department. I want no mistakes," he stated.

"Morgan, it's me," he heard from Hotch.

"Yeah. You have a visual, copy?" he asked.

"Roger. Make sure Reid's okay, Morgan," Hotch ordered.

"Copy. Out," he responded.

He hurried back to Reid's home and went in through the back door to hide in the kitchen where he had the best view of the front door. When he heard the screech of tires out front, he whispered, "Baby, I'm here in the kitchen. Don't do anything stupid."

"Copy, Chocolate Thunder," he heard Reid respond, which made him chuckle.

The house was dark, save a nightlight in the hallway, but from the outside of the stucco house, no movement could be seen. He knew Spencer was in the dining room which was at the end of the hallway from the front door. When it burst open with a blast, Morgan saw the flashlight sweeping from left to right. He positioned himself in a side hallway and listened.

" _Spencer_? _Baby_ , _it's me_. Are you here? I'm sorry for what happened, I promise. I'll get you a new cat even better than that other one, and I'll take an anger management course. I swear, Spencer, it'll never happen again," Morgan heard. He didn't hear anything from the dining room, which was great because it would put Cook off-balance, and the rule was…bring 'em in alive if possible.

"Come on, Reid. You could have fought me off a hell of a lot harder. I know I like to work for it, and when you fucking told me… Well, you made me mad when you told me you don't fuck on the first date. I'd been a perfect gentleman all night at the club on Saturday, dancing with you and giving you all my attention even when other guys were tryin' to get me to go in the back room. I didn't because I was all about you. I even took you home when you said you were ready to go and kissed you goodnight on the cheek after you told me no, I couldn't come in.

"Then, on Sunday, we went to brunch and you didn't say five words to me. When we got back to your place after that boring fucking lecture, you told me no again, and I was tired of you denying me. I'd been perfectly kind to you, and I was due a fuck at the least, Spencer. I got a little aggressive when I pinned you against the wall and tried to take down your pants, and I'm sorry for that, baby. I'd have never put it in without a condom, I swear.

"You're the smartest person at the FBI, or so they say, and I'm the next in line. It only made sense we should get together. You telling me you weren't interested in anything more than friendship? That was fucked up.

"I didn't mean to hit you, but you took it without a whimper. Why? You said a true gentleman wouldn't hit their date, but you wouldn't tell me whether you dated Derek Morgan. You told me it was none of my business, but when I hit you again, you still wouldn't tell me. Why would you protect that mother fucker?

"When I grabbed that fucking cat and held it by the neck, you fought back, didn't you, trying to protect it because you named it after that fucking douchebag. You think that fucking asshole walks on water, but he doesn't care about you, baby. Not like me. He only thinks of you as another fag at the Bureau. You're no more important to him than that bitch in IT who's so in love with him. He'll never care about you as much as I do, Spencer," Morgan heard Cook announcing as he continued to search the house.

When Cook turned toward the dining room, Morgan slipped behind a large, fake palm tree off to the side. It was so fucking dusty he made a note to throw the goddamn thing away as he held his nose so as not to sneeze.

The flashlight froze on the vision of Spencer sitting at the dining room table with his S&W 65 pointed at Cook's chest. "Drop your gun, Luke. It's over," Spencer stated quietly.

Morgan heard Cook laugh and saw him raise his arm. "You're a bad shot, Dr. Reid. Everyone at the Bureau makes fun of you behind your faggot back." Before Morgan could get to him, someone came out of the shadow and tackled him. A gun discharged, and time stood still.

Morgan heard scrambling and then lights turned on. He saw Tyler Caine standing in the hallway with his Taser drawn and at the ready. "Get the fuck outta here, Caine," Morgan snapped as he rushed out from behind the fake plant.

There was blood on the floor from where he stood with his gun drawn. He saw Spencer standing next to a male on the floor while a tall, thin, black man in a red dress was cuffing the person on the floor as his shoulder bled through the rip in the sleeve of the dress. There was a wig on the floor, which was odd, but when the _person_ turned to see Morgan, he smiled as he snapped on nylon cuffs. "Detective Randall Jackson, at your service, Agent Morgan," the man stated as he stood from the floor.

Morgan was stunned. It was the woman…man… _person…_ from the casino. "You…?" was all Morgan could say.

It seemed like suddenly the place was crawling with cops and agents from the Western Field Office. Spencer was in one room undergoing an interrogation with LEOs while Morgan was in another with Field Agents. Detective Jackson was getting treated for a GSW to the left shoulder in another room with EMTs while Tyler Caine was bragging to the local authorities how he was first on the case.

After Derek finished being questioned, he went to find Spencer in the living room of his mother's house. He stood to the side watching an older detective questioning Reid. Morgan sat down and wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulders. "You almost done?" he asked the detective.

"Yeah, Superfly. I'm curious why he brought this shit into our jurisdiction. We don't like fags any better than…" the detective started when a very large man walked up behind him and actually pulled him up by the ear.

"You are such a fucking pain in the ass, Maroni. This time, you're on suspension. I finally caught your malicious, bigoted ass, and I can charge you now, you fucking prick," the big man stated. Morgan saw Randall walk over and laugh, bandages wrapped around his shoulder where he'd been shot in the altercation.

"I told you. Now you owe me a night out at the show of my choosing after my stitches heal. I told you this fucker was harassing people of the persuasion. He sees this shit as his way of cleansing Vegas of homos, but I've got a file on him as long as my dick," Randall snapped at the larger man.

The handsome, black "Rock" lookalike nodded and dragged the older man out of the room. Morgan motioned for Randall to sit. "You care to tell us what that shit was about?"

Randall actually chuckled, which caused Reid to giggle, which in turn, made Morgan hard. "That's one of the older detectives in the precinct. He hates me because I'm good at my job, and sometimes I can crack a case he can't because I'm damn convincing as a woman, right Agent Morgan?" Randall stated, giving Morgan a wink.

Morgan explained things to Reid regarding how the two had met at the casino as the others went about the house, collecting any evidence they could because with the UnSub as a federal attorney, they'd need everything to make it stick.

Fifteen minutes and a pot of tea later, Morgan and Reid were talking to Randall Jackson about how everything had come about when the larger, black man returned to the room and sat down next to Randall.

"How are you folks doing? I'm sorry about that shit earlier, but we still have some housecleaning to do," the man stated with a confidence that reminded Morgan of Aaron Hotchner.

The man then turned to Detective Jackson and smiled. "How's everything here?"

Morgan noticed the smile, and he chuckled. "Would you like a cup of tea? It's some cinnamon spice thing my boyfriend likes. It doesn't have caffeine, which is a surprise because Spencer is a fucking junkie when it comes to his caffeine," he teased. Reid slapped his thigh, but Morgan only grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I'm Captain Graham Jackson with Las Vegas Internal Affairs. This is my husband, Detective Randall Jackson, Robbery and Homicide. I heard the call on the radio as I was on my way home, and I raced over here as fast as I could when I found out that other asshole was on his way to the scene. Randy told me about your situation last night when he got home from work, and he told me he was going to help you, so I was just watching out for my man," the man stated as he pointed to the slender, bald, black man who was now wearing sweats and a t-shirt with LVPD on the front.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other and laughed. "It's incredible to meet you both. It's nice to know we're not the only same-sex couple having an unpopular relationship. You've gotta tell us how you handle it," Morgan told them as he wrapped his arm around Reid and pulled him close, kissing him on the temple. He was so damn happy Spencer was safe, he couldn't hold back.

The Jacksons stuck around until the CSI was finished with the crime scene. Once they all left, Morgan invited their new friends into the kitchen for some spiked coffees, happy to have met people of like minds.

"So, how long you two been together?" Morgan asked as Spencer made some popcorn in the old microwave, holding his stopwatch because he told Morgan he didn't trust the timer.

Randall looked at Graham and laughed. "Hell, ten years? I only started working in drag the last five when you took the job to head up IAD before we came out, but we're coming up on our tenth, right?" Randall asked.

Morgan stood from his seat and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet for the popcorn. Morgan took the hot bag and filled the bowl, watching as Spence finally sat down at the table with a bright smile. "So, ten years? That's nice. Derek and I've been together about fourteen hours," Reid teased.

Everyone laughed…except Morgan. "Hey, we've worked together for ten years, Spence," Derek responded.

He turned to Randall and Graham, ready to tell the truth. "I've been in love with Spencer for at least half the time we've worked together, but I took some time…a lot of time to figure out my own sexuality before I ever made a move. Then, when I finally got my shit together, I wasn't exactly sure how to approach him." He turned to Reid and took his hand. "You didn't exactly make it easy," he complained.

They all laughed. "The road to love is never smooth, but the question is…is it worth the journey?" Randall asked.

Morgan laughed. "You sound like my Irish mother. So, tell us about yourselves?"

The four men talked together until three in the morning. The Jacksons had to leave because they both had reports to file the next day. They promised to get together before Morgan and Reid left Vegas. It turned out to be a very good night.

##

When Morgan woke a few mornings later, the bed was empty, which was never a good sign. The morning after the incident, they spoke with Hotch to give him full disclosure regarding the events that had taken place, but not regarding their relationship. Garcia had the video from Morgan's phone they were going to clean up and send to the Western Field Office and LVPD. Hotch agreed to allow the two agencies to fight over jurisdiction regarding who got the collar, but they had the assurance Lucas Cook was going to be cooling his jets in a nice orange jumpsuit in a bright gray jail cell for a while. The outcome of the arraignment brought smiles to both of their faces. It was clear Cook's mother wouldn't be able to bail him out of his current troubles.

"Why did I wake alone in your bed?" Morgan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Derek. My phone woke me. It was Randall. Seems he and Graham have been looking for a house, and they like this one. They were wondering if I'd rent it to them. They promised to take care of maintenance issues, which there really aren't many. I told him they'd need new appliances and maybe some painting, but he said they were fine with it.

"Is it wrong for me to rent out the house without telling my mom? I know she's not going to be able to come home again, and I'm the conservator over her estate. Am I a horrible son to rent it for the tax bill?" Spencer asked.

Derek wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him softly on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled at the handsome man and picked him up to put him on the counter so he could get his attention. Spencer was actually a little taller than Morgan, but that didn't bother him at all. Spencer was the sexiest man Morgan had ever fancied.

"You, my handsome man, should do what you deem best, and if you like the Jacksons, maybe they'll be the best caretaker's for your momma's house. Maybe she can't come home right now, but maybe one day, Spence, they'll figure out a drug regimen which would allow her to live a normal life? You've held onto her home for a reason, so don't let go of that hope, baby boy. We'll make sure to keep it ready for her, and honestly, with someone we know living here? It'll be treated with love and kindness," Morgan offered as he leaned forward and kissed Spencer again.

A chaste kiss turned into a sumptuous tasting of lips, tongues, and skin. Reid hopped off the counter and led Morgan down the hall to his childhood bedroom. He pulled Morgan onto the bed with him, and the two proceeded to kiss, suck, and lick each other until they were nearly over the edge.

"We either slow down, or you take your pants down and fuck me," Morgan ordered.

Reid pulled away and looked at him. "You'd…I…you'd consent to me…no, Derek. I could never fuck you. Maybe make…maybe when we're on a little more solid ground? I'd…I hope you'd like to make love to me when you…if you…" Reid stammered.

Derek smiled as he pulled Spencer Reid into his body and held him tightly. "I'm not tryin' to scare you, baby boy. I've loved you for a long time, so it seems to me like we've always been in love. I'll dial it back a little. Let's go back to sleep. I swear I'll be like a monk."

Spencer pulled away and looked him in the eyes, smiling. "You meant what you said about loving me for so long?"

"I'm not a liar, baby boy. I love you more than is reasonable. You need to tell me how that works for you," Derek replied.

The bright smile on Spencer's face was exactly what Morgan hoped to see. "It works very well for me, Derek. Very well. So, what do we do about that?"

##

"Do you, Derek Emanuel Morgan, take Spencer William Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold…"

"Do you, Spencer William Reid take Derek Emanuel Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold…"

"Hell yeah, I do."

"Yes, I do."

…

 _E/N: Oops! This is the last chapter of this story, but it's not the last chapter of their story. I'll be posting Part Two tomorrow night! Follow me so you don't miss it. Thank you for reading! ML_


End file.
